The invention relates to a portable refillable liquid dispenser. Furthermore, the invention relates to a system consisting of such a liquid dispenser and a storage container with a spray mechanism. Finally, the invention relates to a method to refill such a liquid dispenser.
Perfumes and similar products are often sold in bottles with contents of 50 ml, 100 ml or more. These sizes are not conceived to be transported as needed, e.g. in a handbag.
In addition, small receptacles are also known, such as travel vials with contents of 5 ml or 10 ml, for example, only intended for a few applications, or sample bottles often in the form of a vial with contents of 0.7 ml or 1.5 ml that are exclusively intended for trials.
In many cases, the desire exists to refill such small receptacles in order to reuse them.
In the case of sample vials, refilling can be ruled out in most cases because the opening of the bottle is too small to do so. Moreover, such sample vials are not well suited for the intended purpose of use, because they do not have any dispensing device whatsoever, such as a spray or rolling head.
In contrast, travel vials, whose opening is often large enough to be refilled, are frequently not equipped for this purpose. Normally, the bottle opening is not accessible or can only be accessed with difficulty, because the dispensing device is firmly connected to the [bottle]. A spray or rolling head or the like would first have to be removed with the aid of a tool, such as pliers.
In addition, most perfume bottles that can basically serve as refill or storage containers for such a portable refillable liquid dispenser are equipped with an atomizer mechanism and are therefore hard to open. They are therefore not suited as a storage container to refill a travel vial.